Stuart Huckabee
Stuart Huckabee (1941–2014) was the victim in A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough), prior to which he made a minor appearance in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Profile Stuart was a 72-year-old man who was an old friend of Chief King and Serena Johnson. He was bald on top with white hair from the front to the back at the sides and a bushy mustache and beard. He wore a brown gentleman's clothes with a white shirt underneath it and a polka-dotted bowtie on his collar. He had brown eyes and wore a pair of spectacles. He was also seen holding a "History of Grimsborough" book on his right arm when he first appeared. Events of Criminal Case It All Ends Here Shortly after Chief King's suicide during his arrest, Jones and the player decided to find answers to the motives behind Chief's King murder of Adam Bentley and his subsequent suicide. They would eventually find Serena's wallet, in which they found a picture of a young Serena, a young King, and an unknown man. Alex discovered that the man was Stuart Huckabee, a man who used to be in college with Samuel and Serena. Two years after his graduation however, his name had disappeared from all the official files. After the case was closed, Stuart suddenly came in to the station to talk to the team. He told them that he knew why many murders took place in Grimsborough. He then concluded and asked the team to go to the natural harbor and grab digging tools in order to seek the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. Murder details Shortly after digging up the skeleton belonging to a Pilgrim boy named Pip Huckabee, the team found a scroll that directed them to the lighthouse. Near the lighthouse, they found Stuart dead, his tongue pulled out through a slit in his throat. They sent the body to Nathan, who said that the killer used a method called a "Colombian necktie", which indicated that the killer thought Stuart talked too much. Nathan also found traces of oyster on Stuart's tongue. As Stuart was allergic to shellfish, Nathan deduced that the killer ate oysters. Later, the team found a bloody oyster knife in the natural harbor. Grace confirmed that the blood was the victim's, confirming that the knife was the murder weapon. She had also found a mysterious substance on the handle of the knife, which the player identified to be tea, meaning that the killer drank tea. Relationship with suspects Stuart's sister, Susan Huckabee, thought him too busy spending time researching on history and Pip's death to spend time with his family. Conspiracy theorist Jason Palms had warned Stuart, however, not to dig too deep or the Crimson Order would kill him. Stuart did not heed this warning, wishing to expose the Order, and had gotten death threats, which led him to contact Jason. Ashton Cooper, the descendant of the city founder, had also warned Stuart not to dig too deep into the city's history. Stuart had apparently been mocking Chris McCoy for his family's history, as his ancestor was found guilty of cannibalism by Stuart's ancestor. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Susan. Before her arrest, Susan recounted how the Crimson Order had killed Pip for returning to the ship and witnessing the Order's rituals. A member of the Order then approached Pip's mother (and Susan's ancestor), Elma Huckabee, and warned her that if a Huckabee ever spilled their secret, more blood would be shed. The secret was then passed between generations of protective mothers. During her arrest, Susan admitted that when Stuart started digging and wishing to expose the Order's crimes to the world, Susan started seeing the Order everywhere. Not wanting her family harmed, Susan killed Stuart. Judge Hall sentenced her to life in prison. Trivia *Stuart's eye color is shown to be brown in It All Ends Here. Oddly enough, it changes to blue in A Brave New World. *Stuart's death at the hands of his sister is one of the six instances of domestic homicide in Grimsborough. Case appearances *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery Serena'spicture.png|The old picture of Stuart with his old friends, Samuel King and Serena Johnson the team found in Case #51 of Grimsborough. VB52.jpg|Stuart's body. Elma Huckabee, Pip Huckabee's mother.png|Elma Huckabee, Stuart's ancestor. Pilgrimboy.png|Pip Huckabee, Stuart's ancestral cousin. Reginald Huckabee, Stuart Huckabee's ancestor.png|Reginald Huckabee, Stuart's ancestor. 1538767_658819704157169_547017291_n.jpg|Susan Huckabee, Stuart's sister and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims